The day we met
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Don und Jessy's erstes Zusammentreffen...Keiner der Seriencharakter gehört mir, bis auf die OC's!


**The day we met**

Jessy saß schon eine ganze Weile im Büro ihres neuen Chefs und lauschte angespannt seinen Schilderungen. Es gab einiges was anders war, als in dem Department ihres Onkels, aber dennoch schien dieser Wechsel nicht ganz so schwierig zu sein. Der Captain beendete seine Erklärung und sah Jessy an.

„Sind sie bereit für den ersten Tag, Det. Sinclair?" Jessy nickte. Sie konnte nochmehr Nichtstun, wie in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr ertragen.

„Kein Problem, ich bin bereit, Captain," erwiderte sie. Der Captain nickte.

„Dann werden wir mal sehen ob wir ihnen ein bisschen Arbeit verschaffen können." Damit verließen beide das Büro. Sie waren kaum ein paar Schritte gegangen, als ein Mann auf sie zukam, der es ziemlich eilig hatte. Jessy fand ihn auf Anhieb extrem gutaussehend. Groß, gut gebaut, dunkelbraune Haare und diese hypnotischen blauen Augen. Sie seufzte innerlich. Mit solchen Männern hatte sie noch nie Glück gehabt.

„Hey Flack, warte kurz mal," rief der Captain dem Mann zu. Der Mann stoppte, schien aber nicht begeistert aufgehalten worden zu sein.

„Was gibt's?" fragte er ungehalten. „Ich muss los, ein Mord in einem Drug Store. Det. Taylor wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich zu spät bin."

„Ich will dich auch nicht aufhalten," antwortete der Captain. „Du sollst nur die neue Kollegin mitnehmen,damit sie gleich Praxis bekommt."

„Jessica Sinclair, schön sie kennenzulernen," Jessy hielt dem Mann ihre Hand hin. Dieser sah sie von oben bis unten an.

„Don Flack." Dann drehte er sich weg und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Jessy sah den Captain verwirrt an. Dieser zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Verlieren sie ihn nicht aus den Augen, Det. Sinclair. Er kriegt sich schon wieder ein." Jessy seufzte erneut. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Dann machte sie sich an die Verfolgung ihres neuen Partners.

Die Fahrt zum Tatort verlief in eisigem Schweigen. Det. Flack machte keine Anstalten auch nur eine Silbe mit ihr zu wechseln und Jessy bereute es schon fast wieder, der Bitte ihres Onkels nachgegeben zu haben. Dieser fand es für sie sicherer, nach dem gewaltsamen Tod von Jessys Eltern, in einem anderen Department zu arbeiten. Aber nein, sie würde nicht einfach den Schwanz einziehn. Sie hatte sich noch nie von einem Mann einschüchtern lassen und damit würde sie auch jetzt nicht anfangen. Es war ja nicht so das sie einen völlig fremden Job begann, sie würde einfach das tun, was sie immer tat. Und das verdammt gut, wie sie fand.

Am Tatort angekommen machten sich beide wortlos an die Arbeit. Was beide nicht bemerkten, obwohl sie nicht miteinander redeten, ergänzten sie sich perfekt. Don ging in den Laden um mit Mac zu reden und Jessy redete mit den Zeugen vor dem Laden.

Während Don und Mac miteinander redeten, blickte Mac nach draußen und entdeckte Jessy.

„ Neue Kollegin," fragte er. Don folgte seinem Blick.

„Ja, Det. Sinclair," brummte er. Mac schmunzelte.

„Sie leistet gute Arbeit, finde ich," meinte er so neutral wie möglich. „ Wir haben übrigens auch eine neue Mitarbeiterin. Sie arbeitet momentan mit Danny." Don sagte nichts weiter sondern wandt sich wieder dem Fall zu. Mac schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hatte diese Art „Symtome" schon so oft gesehen.

„Ich werd mal sehen, wies im Lagerraum aussieht," meinte Don. „Bin gleich wieder zurück." Mac nickte und wandt sich wieder den Beweisen zu.

Don ging den Flur zum Lagerraum entlang und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Der Raum schien verlassen. Am hinteren Ende konnte er die offne Hintertür sehen. Don trat einen Schritt nach vorne und schaltete das Licht an. Ein heftiger Schlag ins Gesicht ließ ihn zurück in den Flur taumeln. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, zog er seine Waffe und stürmte in den Lagerraum.

„NYPD! Stehen bleiben!" vernahm er Jessys Stimme.

„Verdammt," dachte Don als er zu Hintertür kam. „ Hoffentlich tut sie nichts unüberlegtes." In der Seitenstraße angekommen, sah er wie Jessy einen fliehenden Mann verfolgte. Don nahm ebenfalls die Verfolgung auf. Er mußte sich eingestehen, die Kleine war gar nicht mal so schlecht. An einer stark befahrenen Straße, lief der Mann einfach weiter, ohne auf den Verkehr zu achten. Einige Autos kamen quitschend zum stehen. Jessy hatte den Mann schon fast eingeholt. Sie sprang über eine Motorhaube, bekam den Mann zu fassen und brachte ihn zu Fall. Als Don sie erreichte, legte Jessy dem Mann bereits Handschellen an. Don half ihr auf und gemeinsam zerrten sie den Mann auf die Füße.

„Gut gemacht," meinte Don beiläuftig, als sie den Kerl zurück zum Tatort führten. Jessy merkte, das er's ehrlich meinte und fand das es Zeit war einen neuen Anfang zu versuchen.

„Jetzt wo wir wohl öfters zusammen arbeiten werden, nenn mich einfach Jessy," schlug sie vor. Don sah sie eine Weile an, diesmal lächelte er.

„Für dich einfach Don."

Mac sah die beiden von weitem auf sich zukommen und er würde jede Wette eingehen, das diese beiden Detectives noch eine lange Geschichte vor sich hatten.

**Ende**


End file.
